A Cold Day In Game Central Station
by Pricat
Summary: It's a Winter day but Elsa, Ralph and Vanellope are havingbfun


**A/N**

**I couldn't help myself as I haven't written any Frozen/Wreck it Ralph stuff in a while but was just watching Wreck it Ralph plus the cold weather inspired this and it's fun.**

**Elsa visits Niceland and brings more snow than the winter has brought meaning fun and excitement plus she gets to be with Ralph and Vanellope again but she has adopted them as a surrogate Family.**

* * *

"Woo-hoo it's snowing, wait until I tell Ralphie, plus Elsa must be here which is why the snow is so thick and good to play in and we can have a major blast, but hope the arcade is closed." Vanellope told herself after getting up and seeingbthe falling snow outside knowing the other kids in Sugar Rush were just as excited as she was.

She knew her best friend and big brother Ralph was probably making goo-goo eyes at Elsa if she was in Niceland but pumped up getting ideas for stuff she wanted to do, like try out her new snow sled and was hungry seeing Sour Bill enter.

"I bet you're going to go,out in the snow, Huh Your Majesty?" he asked her.

"Yep, I like being out there with my friends, playing in the snow!" Vanellope told him eating up because she was so excited about things makimg him smile but after eating, she dashed upstairs but into her room.

It was morning in Sugar Rush and after seeing the snow, the young nine year old President was excited because when it was like this, snow fun happened and so did all kinds of adventures could happen so she was excited already sijce she was always full of energy from the get go but she was leaving the castle, wearing her racer goggles, as they made her look cool.

She was excitedly getting into her favourite hooded top but putting on earmuffs and grabbing the snow sled her new friend Hiro had made her but was getting ready to go but excitedly arriving on Niceland seeing it blanketed in snow as well as ice blanketing the ground, which meant ice skating wondering where Ralph was.

She heard laughter as a certain wrecker and snow queen were having fun as Elsa was creating a snowy play land making the other Nicelanders confused but Vanellope giggled making snowballs throwing them as one hit Elsa making her confused, as Ralph smirked seeing Vanellope there since they always did things together whether it was racing or wrecking or just being themselves, but Ralph knew that Elsa didn't mind her joining in.

"You saw the snow and had to come, right?" he asked.

Vanellope nodded as she was fixated with the snow and loved when Elsa visited because it was so much fun.

* * *

Later that afternoon, they were in Ralph's apartment but a cold snap rang through the building because winter as here still which made Elsa giggle and Vanellope happy plus unknown to her, they were a family of their own as Ralph was the father, Elsa the mother and Vanellope the daughter but Elsa didn't care that Vanellope was a glitch because she was like that too, with her magic.

They were having hot chocolate and cookies and chocolate but Vanellope felt something in her nose as sneezes unleashed makimg Ralph worry remembering how she had worried when he had gotten an nasty cold but she and Elsa had helped him get better seeing her giggle putting her hands over her nose making Elsa giggle and Ralph roll his eyes.

"You okay, as you sound like you're coming down with something." Elsa told her.

Ralph understood her worry but she was denying she was sick but it made Ralph worry because he cared about her along with Elsa but they were going back out there having fun but Vanellope was feeling crummy making Ralph worry keeping her inside despite the girl saying she was fine.

"I think you have the sniffles kiddo, and we can't let you get worse." Ralph said.

Elsa nodded as she saw Ralph lift the girl gently but was going to his apartment as he was putting the girl on the couch as she wasn't feeling so hot plus hoped the arcade was closed again tomorrow in case she was sick.

"I don't know kid, but your friends will understand." Ralph told her.

She was understanding that he and Elsa would help her out but was getting sleepy as they were going outside again but Ralph was havingbfun with Elsa but Felix wondered where Vanellope was hearing Ralph explain to him where she was as he understood but knew she would be okay.


End file.
